Dreams Isle
by MADEINCANADA
Summary: The mallrats end up in a town called Dreams Isle. There they make new friends and find old ones but everything is not as it once was and will everything be okay when a new tribe tries to overpower them and what about this other tribe, the Military.
1. Chapter 1

Vera, a girl with long blonde hair, green eyes, was 5'5 and very skinny, paced her room. She was wearing a purple corset, black cargo pants and black cargo boots. Her blonde hair was up in a high ponytail and she had a purple star on her forehead and one on her cheek. She was just informed that there was a boat coming into the harbour. She was trying to think of a plan. She knew she had to get them before the Military tribe did. She walked out the door and out of the 'apartments' where she lived, which was not really apartments but an office building with the offices turned into rooms. She quickly walked to the gate where one of her security guards was waiting.

"Send out a team and bring the people here. Sink the boat, the sergeant can not know about them."

The guard nodded and Vera watched as 10 of her guards were sent out to fetch the newcomers. Her mind was filled with worry because she knew that if the sergeant found out about these people, well they'd be dead. She looked around at the place they lived in. It was actually very safe and very structured. People worked and made money, there was a school and a hospital. Vera was the mayor of their town which was called Dreams Isle. There were four different tribes in the town and each leader was apart of the council that made the decisions. It was a peaceful place but it had to be surrounded by a wooden wall, like a fence, because the military were ruthless and mean. Vera heard the gate open and she turned around. Her guards had the people tied up. Vera quickly walked over to them.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?"

Before anyone could answer, a blurred vision of red hair rushed over to one of the blonde girls.

"ELLIE! Oh my! I thought I had lost you forever!"

"Alice, you know these people?" Alice turned and looked at Vera, a smile on her face.

"Yes, they are my friends. The mallrats." Vera's eyes widened and she turned to her guards.

"Untie them, they are more then welcome here." Vera then noticed the one person she wished she would never have to see again. "Except Ram!"

"Ah Vera, still holding a grudge I see." Everyone looked between them, shock on their faces.

"Of course I am. You hold people in prisons on this island. Then you have the nerve to order me around and try and make me and my people watch them. Well know its you who is going to be held up like a prisoner, guards take him to the cell." The guards nodded and took Ram away.

"Wait, who else have you saved from the mallrats?" Vera looked at the blonde girl that had buns on her head, obviously the leader.

"Follow me and I will show you."

Everyone followed Vera into the 'apartments'. She asked one of the maids to get the rescued mallrats. Everyone gasped as they came down the stairs.

"RYAN!""SALENE!" Vera smiled as the married couple were reunited, she knew how much Ryan loved this girl.

"VED!" Vera frowned as Ved rolled his eyes and said "Jay" with utter hatred. She knew that Ved blamed his brother for him being sent away.

"Cloe, Patsy, KC!" "Trudy!" Vera smiled as the three ran to the blue/purple haired girl carrying the little girl.

"Tai San!" "Lex!" Again another married couple were reunited. Vera smiled as the last person walked down the stairs. He walked over to Vera and put an arm around her.

"Bray?" Bray looked over at the others and smiled.

"Hey everyone, it's great to see you all again." The leader of the mallrats, Amber, quietly walked over to him.

"Oh my god, Bray!" she grabbed him in a hug. She was so happy that she forgot about Jay. Bray softly pushed her away.

"It's good to see you again Amber." Amber looked at him confused.

"That's all that you can say to me, the mother of your child." Bray was shocked. He looked at Vera, whose smile was now gone.

"Amber I didn't know you had the baby. Where is he or she?" Amber smiled and took baby Bray from Jay and took him over to Bray.

"His name is Bray." Bray took him from Amber and smiled.

"He's beautiful." Vera walked away to leave Bray with his family. "Vera, wait! Look Amber you need to know that I'm with Vera and we have a child together too. I'm sorry but I still want to be in my son's life."

Vera watched as Amber's face fell.

"Oh well you have the wrong idea. I'm with someone too. His name is Jay." Amber turned and walked over to Jay. "I was only excited because baby Bray finally gets to meet his father."

Bray smiled and looked down at his son. He looked up at Vera and smiled, reassuring her everything would be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tribe, just the characters I made up.

After everyone was reacquainted Vera called everyone into the dining room for supper. She also needed to figure out living arrangements and jobs.

"So first before dinner starts there are a few things I need to go over. First off you're going to stay in Dreams Isle. We sunk your boat for safety precautions. Now for living arrangements you can either stay here in the apartments or there is an empty house down the street. Now you can stay as your tribe the Mallrats but I will need your leader to sit on our council. Bray is the leader for our tribe the Androites and I am the mayor of the town Also I would like to discuss employment and schooling." Vera watched as they looked at each other confused. Amber was the first to speak.

"Well the house would be wonderful. We will have to discuss the leader situation and I don't understand about the jobs and the schooling especially." Vera smiled and looked at Bray.

"Well everyone has a job, well except the council members and we started a school for the young ones. So far employment opportunities we have are with security, with stores, there is a bar, the hospital and the school. Anyone interested?"

"I would like to work at the school!" Vera looked over at Salene and nodded. She figured Salene would want to work with the school.

"Jack and I would like to do something with electronics." Vera looked at Ellie then over at KC who nodded.

"You can work with KC on surveillance of the town." Jack and Ellie both nodded.

"I would like to get on with security." Vera looked at Jay and nodded. Lex, Slade, Darryl and Ebony all asked to get on security also.

"I would also like to work with the school." Vera looked over at Trudy and nodded.

"I'll work in the bar." Vera nodded at Ruby.

"So I am guessing that Lottie, Gel and Sammy will start school and also the leader situation is down to May and Amber since you both have not picked a job yet.

"Oh I'll work at the bar with Ruby, Amber can be the leader." The mallrats looked at Amber and they nodded.

"Oh then, I will be leader. Yes I believe that the three younger ones shall attend school. It would be best for them." Vera laughed as Sammy and Gel groaned.

"Well good now that we have everything settled, let's eat. Oh Marla, please go and make the house ready for our new friends." Marla nodded and left the room. "Salene and Lex you two are more than welcome to stay here with Tai San and Ryan."

"Of course I'll be staying, there is no where else I would rather be." Lex smiled and kissed Tai San on the cheek.

"Oh um yes I will stay too." She gave Ryan a smile but Vera could tell it was fake.

"Great so everyone eat up, I am going to go and check on Ariella. Patsy and KC you should tell everyone your great news, you too Ved and Cloe."

Vera smiled and walked upstairs to her and Bray's room. She opened the door and her nanny smiled.

"She just woke up." Vera smiled and took her 2 month old daughter from her. Vera had never loved anyone more. Ariella was one of the best things that ever happened to her, just like Bray was. Vera was worried that Amber was going to take Bray away but she was not about to let that happen. She smiled at the nanny and took Ariella down to the dining room. Bray smiled and took Ariella from Vera.

"Everyone this is my daughter Ariella." Bray smiled as he showed everyone the little girl in his arms. Vera saw Ambers face fall. She looked up at Jay and kissed him on the lips and looked back over at Bray.

"She's beautiful Bray and baby Bray will love having a little sister." Bray smiled at Amber and looked down at his son, who was in a highchair beside her.

"She really is! Oh and I can't wait to see KC and Patsy's little girl. I still can't believe the two of you are married with a baby." Trudy smiled down at KC and Patsy. "And Ved and Cloe married and expecting a baby. I finally think the world is finally getting better."

"Well as long as we stay inside these walls and keep our end of the deal with the military." Vera said as she sat down beside Bray.

"What exactly is the deal?" Vera looked over at Amber.

"At the end of each month we give the military food, supplies, and clothes. It's the only way they stay off our backs." Vera took Ariella from Bray and fed her, her bottle.

"Why are they so adamant of making everything worse?" Vera looked at Bray then back to Amber.

"Well it's because of me. We used to be together pre-virus but we were separated. By the time we saw each other again I was in love with Bray and four months pregnant. He had a raging fit about me not waiting for him and started to attack the town any chance he got. Finally I went to his hideout and struck the deal with him. I made it out so that he had all the power, it was the only way he would leave us alone." Amber nodded but Vera could tell she wanted to say something more.

"Well I think we should head to bed, Ariella is getting cranky." Vera nodded at Bray and looked over at Ryan.

"Ryan can you show them to their house?" Ryan nodded and stood up, everyone else following. Patsy, KC, Tai San, Lex, Cloe, Ved and Alice all went to their rooms. Bray and Vera quietly walked to theirs. Once Ariella was in her crib, Bray grabbed Vera into a kiss. Vera pulled back and laughed at him.

"What was that for?"

"For not loosing your cool with Amber." Vera looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Bray gave her a look and Vera rolled her eyes. "Ok so I noticed the looks, the hints and the way she threw herself at you."

"I just want to reassure you that it's you I want, not Amber. She will be around a lot though because of baby Bray but don't worry." Vera nodded and kissed Bray on the lips.

"Don't worry I'll never let you go anyway." Bray laughed and kissed her again.

Please Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing, cept my characters.

The next day Vera called a meeting. They met in the dining room.

"Everyone this is Amber, leader of the Mallrats. Amber this is Nina leader of the Crystalines." Amber looked at Nina; she had dark skin, black hair, and green eyes. She was short, probably 5'2. She wore white pants, a gold tube top, and gold flats. She had a gold diamond on her forehead and her hair had gold streaks through it.

"Jax from the Gypsies." Jax had long blonde hair, blue eyes and was tall about 6'2. He wore brown cargo shorts, a brown jacket with an orange t-shirt underneath and brown boots. He didn't have any markings on his face but there was a G on his hand.

"Gertie is the leader of the Flames" Gertie had short red hair, brown eyes, and was about 5'6. She wore a red long sleeved shirt, jeans with red flames down the side. He had red flames up one side of his face.

"Then Bray is the leader of the Androites." Amber realised that Bray had the exact same marking as Vera and his mallrat marking on his hand was gone.

"K let's get this meeting started. Bray you have an idea?"

"Yes I think we need to up our security. The sergeant comes in two weeks and last time he came he almost took Ariella." Vera nodded.

"Well now we have 5 new security guards. I'll talk to Ved, he can make sure that the only place the sergeant goes is to the warehouse and back out the gate. There will also be more security on Ariella." Bray nodded satisfied with her answer. "Nina?"

"This Saturday I believe that we should have a party to welcome the mallrats into the town. My tribe can set everything up."

"Does everyone agree with letting the crystalines plan the party?" Everyone nodded but Amber. Vera looked over at her and she nodded. "K you can start that today. Now is there anything else we need to discuss?"

'Umm I have a question about." Everyone turned and looked at Amber. "How does the employment system work?"

"Well everyone gets paid 10 tokens for working the day and you pick 2 days a week you want off. Everything is cheap in the town so 10 tokens is more than enough." Amber nodded and Vera smiled.

"Where does our food come from?"

"Oh at other end of the town there is a farm. That's where most of the food comes from; we also have a store that sells canned goods. Once a month we send some guards out to check our nets in the water for fish but that is dangerous, so we do it as little as possible." Amber nodded and was satisfied at what Vera just told her. "K well meeting adjourned."

Vera watched as everyone left, Bray kissed her on the forehead and headed off to talk to Ved. She stood up and walked to the small café that was in the 'apartments'. She saw Ryan sitting at one of the tables and joined him.

"Hey Ryan! How is the wife?" Ryan sighed and took a sip of his coffee. "Not good?"

"It's just like before. She doesn't love me. She is still hooked on Bray. I just wish she would love me." Vera nodded and put an arm around him.

"Maybe she just doesn't know how to act, it has been awhile that you two have seen each other and she probably feels guilty because she thinks its her fault she lost the baby." Ryan looked at Vera and shook her head.

"It's not her fault. She knows I don't blame her. I love her."

"Well then the only advice I can give you is to be patient and try not to push her." Ryan nodded and stood up.

"Breaks over. Thanks Vera." Vera just smiled and watched him go.

"Excuse me?" Vera turned around and smiled at Ellie. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yes of course, come, sit." Ellie sat down and stared at her hands. "So what's on your mind?"

"I'm pregnant and I don't know how to tell Jack. I'm scared he won't want our baby." Vera put her hand on Ellie's and gave it a small squeeze.

"Jack is going to be so excited about that baby. He is crazy about you Ellie, I can tell just by the way he looks at you."

"I am also worried about delivering the baby." Vera smiled.

"Don't worry we have one of the best midwife's. I will introduce you to her. She delivered Ariella and Melina, Patsy's little girl. She is also Cloe's midwife too." Ellie looked up at Vera and smiled.

"Thanks Vera, I'll meet the midwife after I tell Jack!" Vera smiled and watched her go. She saw her nanny with Ariella and walked over to her.

"There's my girl." She said as she took Ariella from the nanny. She took her sling and carefully placed Ariella inside. "I'm taking her for a walk."

The nanny nodded and Vera left the 'apartments' with Ariella safe in her sling. She smiled as everyone said hello to her or handing her flowers. She say Patsy, Melina and Cloe playing in the park and walked over to them.

"Hello girls, how is Melina?" Vera asked smiling at the 6 month old girl playing in the sandbox.

"She's absolutely wonderful; I can't believe how much she has grown. She looks so much like KC. I think the mallrats think I'm crazy for being with him but he's changed so much."

"I know and don't worry they will see how much he has changed. All that matters is that you two love each other." Patsy smiled and nodded. "So Cloe how are you holding up?"

"I'm 6 months pregnant, my feet hurt and I am always cranky. I still can't believe Ved hasn't left me yet." The three girls started to laugh.

"Um Vera can I speak with you?" Vera turned around to see Salene standing there.

"Sure, we'll go for a walk." Salene nodded and Vera stood up. They started to walk towards the 'apartments'. "So Salene what's on your mind?"

"Ryan. I'm scared." Vera looked at her confused. "I just don't want him to think that I don't love him, because I do. I'm just so scared that he blames me for me for loosing our child. I also treated him so horribly before and I spent the past two years wondering where he was. I've grown up a lot."

"Ryan doesn't blame you. He told me himself. He just wants to know that you love him. Everything will be hard at first but if you work at it, it will all be alright." Salene stopped and looked at her.

"I hope so. Thanks for talking to me."

"No problem! Talk to Ryan. Try and work things out." Salene smiled, she said goodbye and ran into the 'apartments'. Vera sighed wondering how many more people se had to be a therapist for.

Please Read and Review


End file.
